I Love You, Goodbye
by thegirlwithagun
Summary: He loves him. He loves him so much that it hurt. The day the man named Usami Akihiko stepped into his life, Misaki was never the same again. Joy, love happiness, the author has given him so much, and he is forever grateful for that. So in order to return the favor, he must remove the biggest obstacle in Usami's life. Himself.
1. Beginning of All

Hello all :D this is thegirlwithagun with a new story! Haven't finished The Jack and starting another new story, I'm so responsible /shot

Uh, so this one is kinda angsty. For those of you who don't know, I like angst. I really _really_ like it. So I tried maing one and this popped up. The beginning may be similar to the main story line, but I'm going to _really_ twist things up, for the sake of the angst. Misaki will be a bit more, I don't know... angsty of some sort? Like he's more ready to sacrifice himself for the sake of others, even if it made him unhappy... well, I just spoiled half of the plot. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Misaki woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he peeled off the comforter from his body. Winter really makes you want to just lay down and sleep the day off. Unfortunately for Misaki, school is awaiting, and he has to make breakfast for himself and his brother. He sat up groggily, and stood up while scratching his head. He focused his eyes on the window. There isn't much snow, only a few of small flakes drifting down to the ground. The houses are decorated with a thin layer of the frozen substance, giving it an angelic look. This made Misaki smile.

Misaki walked to the toilet, and then brushed his teeth while trying to shake of the remaining sleepiness out of his system. The water is freezing, quickly waking Misaki up. Then he proceeds to change his clothes to a pair of jeans and an emerald sweater, all in an industrial fashion. He jogged down the stairs while slinging his bag on to his shoulder.

"Morning, Nii-chan!" he exclaimed cheerfully, throwing his bag to the couch and taking his apron, putting it on.

"Ah, Misaki! Good morning," Takahiro happily replied, "breakfast is almost ready."

Misaki scratched his head sheepishly, "ah, sorry. Winter really makes you sleepy."

"That's okay. Go set up the table," Takahiro handed him the tables and chopsticks, then turned his attention to the half-boiling soup.

Misaki swiftly set up the table, putting the eating wares to the assigned places. After he is done, he called out to his brother. The raven-haired man returned with a bowl of rice, and Misaki helped him carry the rest of the food to the table.

"Itadakimasu."

They ate in a comfortable silence, with only the sounds of clattering eating utensils ringing in the room. Then Takahiro suddenly spoke up.

"Misaki," he said, pausing to swallow his food, "my friend is coming over tonight."

Misaki swallowed his food too, "who is it?"

"It's Usagi."

"Usagi?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow, "you mean that author who won the award and stuff?"

"Yeah, that's him!" Takahiro's face lit up at his brother's recognition of his best friend.

"Well, okay. What should we prepare for dinner?" Misaki asked, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Well, you're the chef, so prepare anything you like!" Takahiro laughed as his brother's face redden while he tried to sputter out words from his full mouth.

The morning is filled with laughter.

* * *

Well, as soon as Misaki received his grade, this morning's positive energy evaporated from his body.

"D, D, C… ah, no good… how am I supposed to go to Mitsuhashi if this keeps up?" he mumbled while hanging his head. It's true that he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he didn't expect his brain to be so dull… figuratively and literally speaking. His grade is always on average, and he remembered barely passing the first grade of junior high school, with his grades on the verge of failing. His teacher has lectured him for two hours on that, and he grimaced at the memory.

He arrived at the front of his house, fishing out the keys from his pocket. He slid the key to the keyhole, and turned it to unlock the door in a swift motion. When he opened the door, though, he didn't really expect the view that greeted him near the _genkan_.

His brother was embraced, a _little_ bit too intimately by a silver-haired stranger, whose face is _far_ too close to his brother's for his liking. He froze on the spot, and his brother noticed his presence at the same time.

"Ah, Misaki!" he exclaimed, wriggling out of the stranger's grasp, and made his way to his brother. The stranger didn't look too please by his action, but followed him.

"Misaki, this is Usagi. Usagi, this is Misaki," he happily gestured then to shake hands. 'Usagi' frowned, but the face was soon replaced with a handsome smile. He extended his hand.

"Usami Akihiko. Pleasure to meet you," Misaki is skeptical about this person, but after glancing to his brother's face, he returned the greeting, just for the sake of his dear old brother.

"Takahashi Misaki. Same here," he shook his hand, and he felt the strangest feeling from the handshake, as if this 'Usami Akihiko' resented him a bit, but he shook it off.

"Now, let's go eat! I've heated up the food that Misaki prepared," he practically skipped all the way to the table, with the two none-too-pleased individuals following behind.

After saying the customary greeting, they began to eat the food.

"Takahiro, this is delicious," Usami commented, while flashing his genuine, handsome smile to Takahiro, but the latter dismissed the idea.

"Misaki made this, I just heated it up," he laughed, and they talked some more.

A lot of topics are discussed, but all of those were short-lived. Weather, jobs, news, even the latest gossip about a J-pop band is thrown in. But all is in vain, as Usami isn't really interested in talking, and Misaki isn't in the mood to talk. Not after meeting the annoying person.

"Ah, Misaki! What about school?" Takahiro asked, desperate to keep the conversation going, "your grades came in today, right?"

Misaki visibly flinched at the mention of his grades, and Usami smirked as he saw this.

"Why don't you bring it to us?"

"A-ah, it's not really necessary…"

"Come on! It can't be that bad, right?"

And after Misaki came back with his grades, and both of the adults observing it, the room grew silent.

"…Uh, at least you passed…?" Takahiro quietly added, and flinched as his brother's face darkened.

A few minutes passed, with the awkward tension looming in the air. None said anything, and Misaki was too embarrassed to lift his head. Of all the days, his brother's friend _has_ to visit and see his ugly grades. It's truly a bad day.

"Ah, I know!" Takahiro suddenly chirped, brimming with energy once again. It made the other two flinch at the sudden outburst of positivity, "Usagi, you can tutor Misaki, right?"

The man was taken aback by the question, but regained his composure seconds later, "of course. If it's Takahiro's request, how can I refuse?"

So, without Misaki's agreement, the men made a pact, for Usami to teach Misaki until his grade is as high as it can be.

* * *

As soon as Misaki was standing in front of his bed, he suddenly collapsed onto it, the soft mattress cushioning his landing. It seems the day's fatigue has caught up to him, and he wanted nothing more than to drift off to the comfortable unconsciousness that I sleep. He lazily turned his head to the window.

"Ah, it's snowing…" indeed, the snow appears to be bigger and falling down faster than this morning, and a pile of snow is already stacking up on the roof of the houses. It seems that it has been snowing for quite a while too.

_'The first day of snow and I've met a really strange person…'_ Misaki darkly thought.

Indeed, Misaki's life has taken an unexpected turn of event, and Misaki has no way to stop it.

* * *

So, how's that for a first chapter? Let me know! I kinda suck at writing angst, like I just wanna put action in every story I write for no apparent reason. Reviews are welcome, it makes me warm and giddy inside c:


	2. A New Tutor

I'M SORREEEEEEH EVRYONE WHO'S WAITING FOR THIS STOREEEEH D'''''':

I'm just having a _colossal_ writer's block. The Jack is nowhere near finishen and I'm sporting some ideah about another AU fict D': someone help meeeeh!

and thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story! I never expected so many people to like this idea :'D

and here you go; another chapter!

**Disclaimer: this is , if you get what I'm saying?**

* * *

Misaki Takahashi, age 18, brother of Takahashi Takahiro, a normal commoner, now stood in front of a luxurious apartment complex in the most strategic place in Tokyo. Now, the question is what does an average guy, who is nowhere near rich, doing here?

Oh yeah, because he is now being tutored by the Great Lord Usami-sama, the winner of the prestigious Naomori award, a famous novelist, and the son of one of the richest company in Japan. How, you may ask, did this happen? Well, by the totally twisted coincidence of fate, this god-like human is the friend of his brother since high school. A _good _friend.

_'Ah, why did I come to such a high-level place with pork soup?' _Misaki glumly thought, glancing at the warm pot of soup inside of a bag he had carried. He knew that Usami is rich, but not _this_ rich! He suddenly felt very tiny. But, ignoring his deflating courage, he took a big step and went in the apartment complex. Upon entering, he is greeted with a minimalist, yet screamed 'fancy' hall, with luxurious furniture and shiny walls and floor. Hu gulped, and went to the elevator. After a long while, he finally arrived in front of the author's door. He rang the bell one, twice, thrice, no answer. He sighed. So that's why he's given the apartment's password…

"Uh, let's see…"

Misaki pressed the required buttons, and after a short beep, opened the door. His mouth gaped. This apartment is _huge_! How can someone who lives alone rent such a big space, all for himself?

_'Oh, yeah,'_ Misaki thought, rolling his eyes, _'because he's rich.'_

He walked to the sofa and sat down, putting the soup on the table. He wanted to heat up the now cooling soup, and maybe prepare some side dishes and rice, but he didn't feel like imposing the man's apartment. Instead, he nervously looked around, fidgeting every now and then. Then his eyes landed on a bunch of books. Curious, he got up and studied the item. Turns out it was one of Usami's best-selling book, 'A Moon in the Box'. He opened it, only to close it back again after three seconds of reading.

"So many words…" he groaned while wiping his eyes. He put the book down, just as a loud 'bang!' resonated through the room. Shocked, he turned his head to the noise's source. There, leaning against the door frame, stood a man he'd seen before, with bags under his eyes, an unlit cigarette between his lips, and a bunch of paper in one hand. He staggered to the stairs, walking down wobbly until he spotted the teen. Instantly alert, he straightened his posture and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply, his voice demanding.

"Uh… Usami-san?" Misaki weakly replied, "It's me, Misaki? I'm here because you'll be tutoring me?"

The man blinked once, twice, then suddenly realization came to him. "Oh," he shortly replied.

An awkward silence followed, but Misaki broke it by saying, "can I use your kitchen?" and is replied with a short, approving grunt. He quickly grabbed the soup and went to work with the food.

The condo is silent, except for the sounds of Misaki's cooking. The author has sat down and _almost_ fell asleep, but Misaki quickly said that the food is ready. Begrudgingly, Usami stood up and rubbed his temples while walking towards the dining table. He sat down while Misaki just stared at him.

"Itadakimasu."

The sleepy man began eating, but paused as he sensed the tense teen still standing awkwardly.

"What are you doing? Come sit," the man said, then continued eating. Misaki quickly mumbled a 'yes' and sat down across the author. He watched Usami eat, the way he admired the food before putting it in his mouth, and the way his eyes drooped ever so slightly from the lack of sleep. Without realizing it, he had been staring openly at the author. Usami lifted his gaze to look at the teen, and found that the mentioned person has already stared at him. He cleared his throat, which made Misaki flinch in surprise.

"Why are you not eating?" Usami asked.

"U-um, I've already had breakfast," Misaki nervously replied, his face red while he looked at the expensive dining table's subtle patterns.

_Damn it!_ He thought, _why am I so nervous?!_

"Why are you so nervous?" Misaki almost fell out of his chair when Usami asked the exact same question he had been asking himself. He just laughed it off, saying that it's his first time in a very big house and it threw him off-guard. In reality, he's just flustered by the man's intimidating aura.

After some time, the two are finally settled in the condo's living room, with books open on the table, a confused teenager, and a frustrated author.

"_How_ can you make the same mistake thrice?!" the author hissed, making the poor teen flinch, "you're supposed to use the first formula here, and then reduce this before moving it here!"

"Well, sorry for not being so smart!" Misaki retorted, obviously annoyed, "if I'm as smart as you, I wouldn't need a tutor!"

"I'm not saying you _have_ to be as smart as me, though that would be good right now. Just pay attention here!" he pointed to the problem at hand, "you don't even understand the problem! You're just using the formulas your teacher told you to use!"

And Usami hit the nail on the head. Misaki has never been good at math, or any subject for that matter. The only one he seemed to _understand_ was some basic literature. Basic.

"And you haven't told me, where are you aiming again?" Usami asked, removing his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"…Mitsuhashi," Misaki slowly said, looking down.

There was a long silence, one that seemed to stretch forever as the author processed the information over and over again. Finally, he folded his arms.

"Just give up."

"Huh?!"

"Didn't hear me the first time? Give up."

Misaki was obviously flustered and angry. How can the man speak so casually, yet so harshly? Misaki slammed his hand to the table while glaring at the taller man.

"No," he strictly said, "it's Mitsuhashi for me."

Usami gazed uninterestedly at the fuming teen. '_Hormones'_, he thought. "Why do you want to get into M university so badly?"

There was a long pause before Misaki answered.

"…because of Nii-chan…" he quietly said.

"What has this got to do with Takahiro?" the man replied, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"…you probably know, but my parents died when I was 8," Misaki began while fiddling with his thumbs, "Nii-chan wanted to go to M university, but because he took care of me, he never got the chance to…" his words got stuck in his throat as he felt a lump blocking his airway. A large, cold hand suddenly landed on his head, ruffling it lightly.

"I'm going to get you into Mitsuhashi," he enthusiastically but calmly said, "we won't want to disappoint Takahiro, don't we?"

Misaki wondered where the word 'we' came from, but smiled nevertheless. He's glad the author is now willingly helping him, but he couldn't get it out of his head that he's doing it for all the wrong reason.

'_Oh well',_ he thought, smiling, '_at least he's really helping me now.'_

* * *

Oh, Akihiko. Still madly in love with Misaki's brother I see.

I hope this was good enough. Lately my muse is just not there, so sorry if updates are really slow ;_; and thank you for reading! I love you people 3

Oh and, review? :D


End file.
